


Party Of Five

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Party Of Five, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Chris, Bisexual Peter, Bottom Derek Hale, Child Cora Hale, Child Derek Hale, Child Laura Hale, Child Scott Hale, Chris and Allison are siblings, Dead Hale Parents, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kali/Laura Hale Friendship, M/M, Mentions of car accident, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Orphan Hale Children, Peter is Talia’s Son, Scott is a Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Peter Hale/Chris Argent, The Hale Family own a restaurant, Top Stiles Stilinski, Young Chris Argent, Young Melissa McCall, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: The Hale children live in the preserve of Beacon Hills. They have recently been orphaned due to their parents being killed in a car crash with a drunk driver. They do not have any grandparents and their farthest relative is an uncle in Europe “who just can’t deal.” Their eldest brother, Peter has legal guardianship over the four minors but he’s rarely around, until their babysitter quits.





	1. The Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I was recently watching Party of Five the (90s show) and I got this intense plot bunny!! In which The Hale parents are dead but, their children are left to pick up the pieces and navigate life.
> 
> The ages of the Hale kiddos are,  
> Peter 21  
> Laura 17  
> Derek 16  
> Cora 11  
> Scott 10 months  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Please enjoy!

Derek and Cora mill around the car dealership. “You know, we’re supposed to be buying a station wagon. Right?” Laura says, bouncing a groggy Scott. Derek and Cora sigh as they glance at one another. “Yeah, but.. it’s so gorgeous.” They say in unison. Laura huffs and rolls her eyes at her siblings as Scott begins to spit up on her shirt. “Fine, whatever.” Derek and Cora high five before they run back to the dealer. Laura shakes her head as Scott begins crying.   

The four siblings sit in Derek’s new black Camaro at a red light. Derek grins widely as a driver in a baby blue Jeep looks over at him.

____

Peter sits up in the apartment of a young looking woman he remembers nothing about. She’s laying on her back and her breast have darkening hickies all over them. He rolls his eyes at himself and begins tugging his jeans and shirt on, grabbing his bag and shoes before letting himself out. 

Peter walks out of the apartment complex and pulls his phone out searching for a ride. The phone is completely dead. Sighing, Peter begins to walk towards town. When he stumbles upon his parents restaurant _Reigning Hale_ , he tries to walk in quietly unnoticed, but has to greet his parents business partner, Deucalion. He blushes deeply as Deucalion briefly looks him up and down shaking his head as he talks to a patron. Peter rolls his eyes and moves to the back room to get into uniform. His shift started and hour ago. He throws his bag into his locker and quickly changes before anyone has time to see the scratches or bite marks the mystery women left on him.

Walking out the back room, Peter is fixing his tie when Melissa, his best friend since high school and Deuc’s stepdaughter pulls him off to the bar. She whispers as she fixes a drink, “Where exactly did you go last night?” Peter chuckles as he looks over at her. “I’m not sure. I woke up in the apartment of a beautiful woman but, no clue how I actually got there.” Stacy a waitress calls for a bottle of champagne for a table. Peter nods as he moves to grab one of the bottles chilling. “We’re not finished here Peter Hale.” Melissa sharply whispers.

____

Derek stands at the stove mixing the cooked; cut up sausage, ground beef, and grilled peppers into the boiling pot of tomato sauce. He adds chucks of mozzarella cheese after five minutes of stirring. This recipe has been passed down through the family for generations. He smiles sadly as he reminisces on learning how to make it with his Father. Cora is in the living room playing the violin for Scott who is sitting in his playpen staring happily up at her. On her music stand sits a script titled _The Crucible._

Her eyes move avidly across the pages as her hand clutching the bow moves fluidly against the violin cords. Laura sits on the love seat cross legged, her hair is in a loose bun and there’s a pen clenched in between her teeth.

She’s typing vigorously, trying to finish her AP English Literature Paper that’s due tonight at 12. She already had a run in with the teacher a week ago and doesn’t want to hear Mr.Harmin’s mouth again. Peter comes in the house holding his bag by one strap. His shift finished an hour ago. His shoulder length hair is a bit disheveled and his tie is missing, he’s got lipstick stains on his collar.

He drops his bag and moves into the kitchen. Leaning against the island sighing softly he stares at Derek’s back. “I thought we were buying a station wagon. That’s the car I co-signed for?” Derek turns with the sauce spoon in his hand. “Taste first, then I’ll tell you why we bought it.” 

Peter leans forward licking up the sauce and eats the lone sausage that sits on the spoon, smiling as memories of their parents flood his system. “Delicious, now explain yourself please.” He says crossing his arms over his chest. Derek sighs as he checks the garlic bread. Cora bounds into the kitchen. “Well Peter, the car says Derek has arrived. The station wagon just isn’t the statement that we’re going for.”

Peter eyebrows shoot up as he stares at Cora amusingly. Derek turns the stove off and takes the bread out of the oven before shutting that off as well. “Plus.. it’s my birthday present from you so..” Derek says as he places the sauce pan in the center of the table beside the noodle bowl. Laura bumbles into the kitchen holding Scott and giving Peter a glance over as she places Scott in his high chair laughing lightly. “Peter, you stink and you’ve got lipstick on your collar.” They sit down and smile as Derek shares out their food.

____

Mrs.Deneen is a 65 year old woman and has been working with kids for over 30 years. Her arthritis is acting up constantly. The drive into the preserve is less than easy on her stomach and Scott needs a younger sitter to play with and entertain him. She tells Peter at eight o’clock this morning before promptly leaving the house.

Peter grumbles as he bounces his baby brother and hisses at Derek to search for a ‘nearby sitter ASAP!’ Derek rolls his eyes and checks multiple sitter profiles before finally settling on a candidate who has friendly eyes and seems to have worked with children since they were Cora’s age. Derek quickly types out a message explaining the dilemma of his siblings. The fact that he needs to head to school and Peter, to work. But, no one being available to watch over his youngest sibling Scott. The candidate lives roughly fifteen minutes away from the preserve and claims they can be there in under 10. Derek beams bright before briefing his older brother, kissing his younger one and then barreling out the front door.

Peter moves into the kitchen and holds Scott on his hip. He quickly turns a saucepan on to heat up the formula. He quietly sings to Scott who is starting to fall back asleep just as there’s a knock at the door. Peter turns off the stove as he lets the milk cool. He moves towards the door just before the sitter he presumed could walk away. “Hello?” Chris said questioningly. Peter smiles softly and raises an eyebrow at the man. He looks about 6’3 practically towering over Peter. The guy has a 5 o’clock and a short buzz cut. Both of his ears are pierced twice. “Di-d you request a sitter for the day?” Chris asks. Peter nods moving back into his house without ushering him in.

Chris sighs and walks into the home. His eyebrows shoot up as he sees clothes strewn around the entrance of the home and pizza boxes littering everywhere. Peter completely ignores him as he test the bottle on his inner wrist, satisfied with the temperature, he slips the nipple into Scott’s mouth. Chris leans against the kitchen doorframe. “Dude your house is a fucking wreck. Who else lives here? Any parentals?” He asks digging his hands in his pockets.

“Listen, just clean the house and watch the baby until my siblings come home. That’s literally it. No complaints, don’t steal shit and don’t ask questions. You’ll be paid once my siblings return from school.” He looks down as Scott hungrily sucks the contents in the bottle down. “This is Scott, he doesn’t have any allergies that we know of, my number and my siblings number are on the fridge. If you have any questions or concerns please be sure to call me immediately. He doesn’t like peas, mangos or strawberries. Got it?” Chris stares at him and nods, a curious look gracing his face. Instead of pestering the man further he moves to start three piles of laundry.

____

A huge prestigious house sits on top of a hill in the farthest part of the preserve.The family roughly owns over three hundred acres of land. The home has five floors with ten bedrooms. When you walk in, a bright foyer opens to the formal living room and dining room.The kitchen has a butcher block countertop and the huge dining room is chic with hanging light fixtures. Each room is equipped with private bathrooms. There’s a large terrace with a barbecue grill and patio table. In the living room there are several couches and love seats. Photos of the Hale family hang on the wall and a baby piano sits in the corner of the room. The other living room in the basement is littered with arcade games and a second fireplace. 

When Derek walks into their home, at 4pm it’s clean as a whistle, the pizza box tower has been disposed of, the smell of clean linen fills the air, the sink is empty of dishes and the souring garbage has been put out. “Hello. You are?” Chris says behind him. Derek jumps a bit and smiles embarrassingly. “Hey, I’m Derek, I talked to you this morning!” Chris smiles and Derek’s knees feel like jelly. “That’s right! Well your brother.. the older one. He’s kind of a dick.. He said I would be paid once you guys came home.” He points back to Cora and Laura. “They said they didn’t know anything about a new babysitter or my pay.” Chris raises an eyebrow as he puts his hand in his pockets.

Derek digs into his back pocket to fetch his wallet. He quickly pulls out two $100 bills and a $50, he nods pushing into Chris’ hands. “Sorry about the confusion. You did a really good job on the house, if you could.. we need a regular sitter and..” Chris nods smiling softly. “Yeah.. sure. I attend class on Mondays and Fridays from 5-9 so as long as one of you are home to watch that little dumpling, I’m perfectly fine with working for your family. Although, I’d love to officially meet your parents.” Derek squints at him being moving into to the kitchen. “Peter didn’t explain to you?.. Our parents were killed in an accidental car crash six months ago. He’s got legal guardianship over the four of us.” 

 


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turns around and is met with Chris’ chest. Peter looks up smirking softly as Chris leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Peter touches Chris’ face, the growing stubble feels  
> amazing underneath his hand as he deepens their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after Derek tells him his Parents are dead.
> 
> Please Note: Although this is based on Party of Five and is set in that universe, I wanna clarify that it’s not gonna be the same. My story is loosely based on the Party Of Five Synopsis. I’ll be throwing multiple episodes into a chapter with my own spin.

Chris eyes widen as he covers his mouth in horror. “I-I-I’m so sorry! That was extremely rude of me—“ Derek cuts him off with a glance and shakes his head while he peels potatoes. “It’s really okay. You couldn’t have known. Now, will this be a problem?” He says with curious eyebrows raised. “Nah man, I can definitely work for your family.”

Chris says with a sadden tone. Derek smiles at him softly as he washes off the bowl of peeled potatoes. “Chris? Would you like to stay for dinner? It’s really the least we can do to say welcome to our family and thanks for cleaning this pigsty.” Derek laughs softly, taking a rack of lamb out of the fridge. Chris smiles and nods, moving to help with the preparation. 

Peter walks in the front door, gripping his sports coat over his shoulder as the kids and Chris are sitting down. He wrinkles his eyebrows at Chris’ form sitting at their dining table. “What are you still doing here?” Chris looks over at him, while Derek places lamb on their plates. “I was asked to stay for dinner.” Peter looks to Derek and rolls his eyes, moving to sit down beside Scott’s high chair.

Scott babbles and squeals at the sight of his elder brother. Peter smiles and moves to share out potatoes and asparagus. Laura looks away from her phone. “So Chris, what are you studying?” Chris chews slowly before looking at Laura. “Well, in undergrad I was a Sociology and Psychology double major with a Woman and Gender Studies minor. I’m currently getting my masters in Psychology, specifically child psychology. I’m not really sure what I’ll do with the degrees but I know I cannot wait to help kids out.” He says, smiling proudly.

Peter and Derek stare at him with identical looks of admiration. Cora smirks noticing before blurting out, “Peter was studying sociology and that other thing too!” Peter side eyes his youngest sister before looking back to his plate. Chris smiles softly staring at Peter while pushing his lamb and potatoes with his fork. “Really? Where did you go?”

Peter licks his lips as he looks up at Chris. “I was attending Temple University in Philadelphia. I was a Political Science major and Sociology minor. I was gonna write my thesis on the prison industrial complex and it’s linking to militarization of prisoners after completion of their sentences.”

Chris nods as he sits up a bit straighter and leans forward. “I bet that would’ve been a great read. Did you also add in the french philosopher Michel Foucault and his theory on the Power of Knowledge? If you did, god that would’ve been amazing to really read.” Peter grins at the shimmering in Chris’ clear blue eyes. “Actually I did. I thought it was important to understand how society criminalizes individuals in different ways.” Peter says as he takes a sip of wine. Chris grins and looks back down at his plate, blushing lightly. Derek watches their interaction and sighs sadly with a bit of frustration.

After dinner, Laura and Cora retreat to the basement to play video games. The chore wheel Chris created has all four of their names on it,tonight Derek is on Scott duty and Peter has to take out the trash. Chris smiles as he follows Peter out the front door and towards the trash cans. Peter opens the recycle bin and throws the bag of trash inside. He turns around and is met with Chris’ chest. Peter looks up smirking softly as Chris leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Peter touches Chris’ face, the growing stubble feels amazing underneath his hand as he deepens their kiss.

____

Laura sits in the corner of the cafeteria, her hair is in a fishnet braid, she’s wearing a white thin turtleneck and a plaid skirt with black combat boots. She scrolls through YouTube on her phone, headphones dangling around her neck. Allison, the closest thing to her best friend plops down beside her and grins. “I just got a snap from Lydia Martin, inviting us over to the party at Samantha’s tonight.”

Laura raises an eyebrow as she glances over at the ‘popular table’ where Lydia Martin sits with her crowd. Kali Hazel, her best friend is beautiful and doesn’t care about much. She’s had to repeat English twice this year. Laura watches avidly as they laugh at her brother’s lacrosse captain Jackson Whittemore. Laura looks back at Allison smiling softly. “Okay, so what are we gonna wear?!”

**7pm**

Laura smiles at herself in the mirror. She’s wearing a black deep v-line babydoll dress with flower patterns. She has black thigh high socks on and her combat boots from earlier. Her hair is pulled up in a purposely messy bun, held together by black chopsticks. Two strands of hair on either side of her head, frame her face. She pulls on her oversized Harley Davidson leather jacket, grabs her little black purse before running down the stairs.

____

Peter wipes his hands on the dishcloth as he waves to Laura’s fleeting form. He pulls his phone out and smirks at Chris’ message, “ _I’d_ _love_ _if_ _you_ _fed_ _me_ , _but_ it _wouldn’t_ _be_ _something_ _you_ _could_ _cook_.” Before he could answer, Derek bounds into the kitchen. “You couldn’t just leave well enough alone could you?!” Peter looks at his brother with questioning eyes. “What are you talking about D?” Derek rolls his eyes yanking the fridge door open. “Chris..Peter, I’m talking about Chris.”

Derek stares at him angrily while pouring milk into his cereal bowl. “He’s really good for us Peter! We need stability and he’s really good for me!” Peter stares at him a bit confused, “Derek, he’s eight years older than you. Not only is it illegal but, c’mon man it’s never gonna happen. He’s in graduate school for fucksake!” Derek knows that his brother is right but doesn’t let up. He moves around the island and pokes Peter in the chest.

“What sucks is that, you don’t give a fuck about him. He’s just someone you wanna get in or under. Sure, you’ve got a few things in common but you don’t really wanna get to know him. When you walk out onto the street Peter, you can have any person you want. Why ruin what we’re building with him over something quick and meaningless? I’ll tell you why, because you don’t care about anyone but, yourself.” Derek bumps his elder brother by the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen. Peter inhales and exhales shakily wringing the dishcloth.

____

Laura throws back her third, or maybe it’s her fifth shot of the night, she thinks. She’s trying to get herself numb enough to where that guy’s questions about Mom and Dad aren’t bring up boiling angry tears. Allison shouts happily as the lacrosse team flip her right side up from the keg.

Laura smiles at her friend before glancing around the room, Jackson has got a boy in his lap, they’re kissing messily and hands are moving pretty low. If she squints enough he looks like that guy with the baby blue Jeep. She hiccups and turns her attention to Lydia whose doing body shots off of... Greenberg. She grips the doorway and grabs a beer before plopping down in the first available chair.

She jolts Jackson and his boy toy. They glance at her before getting up and moving to the stairs towards the bedrooms. Laura sighs and sips her drink lazily, wiping away a stray tear. Kali sits beside her looking extremely bored. Laura wants to talk to her she instead guzzles down the rest of her beer before moving to get another one.

At three in the morning, Laura finds herself grinding on a tall guy with a mop of hair in his eyes in the middle of the littered living room turned dance floor. She’s taken two Xanax from the pill bowl and can’t remember what number drink she’s on. Giggling as she feels the boys bulge and his open mouth kisses. Laura looks over to a bleary eyed Allison. Staring down at her drink Allison tilts her head to the side. Laura squints at her as she makes her way over to Allison. “Hey, I think it’s time we go home. I’ll order a Uber.”

Allison raises a confused eyebrow before nodding quietly. A black minivan pulls up outside of Samantha’s home. Allison whose leaning on Laura has to be dragged into the car. She lays her head in Laura’s lap humming softly. “I’m not sure what I took but it’s really good. Makes me feel warm fuzzy even. I had a great time tonight Laura.” They sit at a stop light and Laura smiles running her hand through her friends hair. “Me too Alli.”

____

Peter is at the restaurant bright and early, doing inventory for the bar. Chris walks into the restaurant his smile is blinding once he sees Peter. He walks up to the bar and places a large coffee and a small bag on the counter. “Hey, got you something.” Peter looks up from his clipboard. “Thanks.” Chris sits on one of the stools. “So, my classes got cancelled today, would you wanna head back to my place and..?”

Before Peter can say yes, he’s reminded of Derek’s words. He shakes his head, placing the clipboard down. “Chris, I’m really sorry if I led you on but.. I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to work with my family and us to date.” Chris nods trying to seem stoic, ”Okay Mr. Hale. Sorry to have bothered you. I’ll see you on my next scheduled day.” His eyes are giving away, there is hurt and sadness piercing through those crystal blue eyes. Peter wants to hug and kiss the pain away but Chris is slipping off the stool and walking out of the restaurant quickly.

Melissa raises an eyebrow as she looks into the paper bag. “Why’d you do that? It’s evident that you like him, he’s probably the first person that you sincerely thought about dating since your parents.” Peter sighs as he moves to the back room. Melissa follows him, frowning deeply. “Petey, you deserve a bit of happiness. Yes, you’re a slut but, that guy was really interested in you and you seemed head over heels for him. Why the sudden change?” Peter tugs at his long locks as he stares down at the floor. “Because, my family needs stability and Chris is giving that to them. Better than I ever could. I’ll just stay clear of him until everything dies down.”

____

Laura drags herself to her first class and sleeps through the entire lesson. She’s got Gucci sunglasses on, her hair is in a tangled bun, she’s wearing a pair of tights and a fluffy cardigan. Laura finds Allison in the bathroom puking her guts up. “Hey, not doing so good huh?” Allison groans and grips at the toilet tissue holder. “My mouth taste like ass and death.” Laura nods laughing mercilessly. “You’re the one who was throwing ‘em back like a sailor.” Allison raises her middle finger to Laura while inching towards the sink. She washes out her mouth before glancing at Laura. “Why aren’t you in the same boat as me?”

Laura smiles as she raises her water bottle and pill bottle. “Peter, he found me in a pool of vomit at five this morning, and nursed me back to health.” She pushes them into Allison’s hands. “Hydrate and pop those, we’ve still got the rest of the day.” Allison takes both and smiles softly. “Thanks.” They move out of the bathroom and towards their next class. Mr.Harmin frowns as he glances at them. “Ladies, class started 20 minutes ago, I sincerely hope that you have my paper.” Laura and Allison give each other identical looks of horror as they’re handed the newest assignment. Mr. Harmin shakes his head as he sits at his desk.

Allison has to leave early, her head started spinning and she started crying a lot. Laura was going to hitch a ride with Derek but he’s got practice until 7. She’s walking up to the bus stop and spies Kali, she opens her backpack to show off the F she got on her assignment from Harmin. Placing the bag on the bench she pretends to search for her bus pass as Kali looks over at her. She looks up and smiles softly. Kali chuckles as she points at the paper, “Harmin? I hate that guy. He’s got a serious hard on for English!” Laura laughs as she sits down. “I heard he used to be a woman. Makes sense because he’s super bitchy.” Kali laughs lightly and scoots closer. “You’re Laura right?”

Laura nods a bit taken aback. “Yeah, Kali right?” She nods and smiles. “Saw you at Samantha’s, did you have fun?” Laura nods, zipping up her backpack. “Yeah, too much fun honestly. I couldn’t even remember my own name until a few hours ago.” Kali looks at Laura humorously. “I heard that Jackson had his boyfriend from out of state at the party.” Laura nods leaning forward. “That guy is his _boyfriend_?! I interrupted their makeout session in my drunken stupor. I was so embarrassed.” She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Kali cackles as the bus arrives. “Jackson and him have been dating for years. I doubt you could’ve done anything to mess them up when they’re in the mist of hooking up.” They smile and get on the bus sitting beside each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far?! I’m currently writing this on my phone because my laptop is shot. So bear with me. Also! I’m thinking of studying what Chris is going into.


	3. We’re in this Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale children are all alone and one of them really needs the support of an adult. Dealing with grief is never easy but, with the help of your family, you just might be able to make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I’ve finally decided to start writing this again. Unbeated, all mistakes are mine.

Derek towels off the orange tabby they call Finley. His head snaps up as he hears the bell jiggle signaling someone has walked into the Animal Hospital. He places Finley back in his cage and walks towards the front door. Standing at the front desk is the guy with the blue Jeep from weeks ago. Derek smiles softly walking up to face him. He notices the boy’s upturn nose, the dotted moles that cover his face and possibly ‘his entire body?’ Derek wonders. The guy waves his hand and smiles. “Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski and I called about a possible adoption.”

Derek nods and moves to get a clipboard. “Doctor Deaton is out of the office right now but, he said that you should fill out these forms before I take you back to the kennels.” Stiles takes it and goes to sit. “Hey, do you play for Beacon Hills?” Derek looks over at him as he clears up his desk. “Um yeah, I play Midfielder.”

Stiles smiles as he signs his name. “I know. My boyfriend is captain.” Derek raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re Jackson’s boyfriend?” Stiles grins as he strides back to the desk. “Yes, we’ve been dating since junior high, and I recently moved to town because my dad’s been offered a new position as sheriff.” He says proudly.

Derek has the sudden urge to kiss him but he holds back because one, consent is a really big thing. Peter and him had a very long and extensive conversation about it, and two he’s dating Jackson Whittemore who is his captain, the coolest guy in school and will literally kill him. Derek grins and holds out his hand. “Well let me be the first to officially welcome you to Beacon Hills, Stiles.”

____

Laura stands at Kali’s locker with her and Lydia. They’re applying their lipglosses and ignoring her. “Jesus, Jessica’s parents only care about her when she’s not doing. She’s in some kind of rehab.” Kali says as she opens her compact. Lydia rolls her eyes, “Okay, what about Justin. We bailed his sister out.” Kali ponders as Laura interjects. “Gimme a hint.” Lydia reapplies her mascara as she smiles. “We’ve got a bit of a crisis.”

Kali sighs shutting the compact. “Justin’s little brother has chicken pox.” She tosses her bag in her locker and slams it. “So we’ll just party on some street corner. Please!” She grumbles pushing past Laura, Lydia following behind.” Laura fiddles with her textbook. “Wait a minute. You just need a place? I know a big house, zero hassles, total freedom, immediate occupancy.” They turn to her, Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Are you kidding?” Kali leans forward. “Are you serious?” Laura smiles. “You wanna say 7?” The bell rings and they all move to their next class.

____

Cora sits in the living room playing _Paganini’s_ _Caprices_ , her fingers flowing effortlessly over the strings as she attempts the double stops. Laura opens the basement door and allows Lydia, Kali, Ennis, Jackson, Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Matt, Heather and Boyd to flood into the home. Lydia smiles as she drags Heather towards the kitchen. “Nice place!” Boyd and Erica look around grinning widely. “It smells really good in here. Is that chocolate fudge brownies?!”

Kali looks at Laura, “You said it’s just the five of you right? There’s no adults?” Laura pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “My brother doesn’t qualify, trust me.” Ennis looks around, “what’s that..noise?” Laura moves towards the music, “T-that’s just..” the group follows behind her huddling at the top of the stairs that lead to their second living room and watch Cora.

“Aw, Ennis was gonna play his bands new demo.” Ennis nods raising an eyebrow. “ _Howlin_ , have you heard of us?” Laura steps into the living room. “Cora can I see you in the other room?” Cora looks up from her music sheet. “I’m not finished practicing.” Laura grabs her by her arm and pulls her out the chair. “It will only take a minute.” They move upstairs as everyone filters into the game room. Ennis peeks upstairs, “Hey, how loud can we turn the speakers?”

Laura smiles as she tells him to crank it and closes the door. “Cora can you play upstairs or in the other living room?” She rolls her eyes. “Acoustically in there sounds better.” Laura bends to her eye level, “I’ll do the dishes for a week? Diapers for a month? Your laundry for two months?”

Cora smiles softly. “You know what I’ve been thinking about? Mom’s quilt. It would really pull my room together.” Laura tilts her head. “Mom’s quilt that’s spread across my bed? Pull your room together? You live in a tent.” Cora lifts her violin and begins to play. Laura stills Cora’s hands and nods. “Okay, Okay. I’ll put it in your tent after the party.” Cora smiles victoriously before moving upstairs. Laura sighs as Matt walks towards her. “Got anything to eat?” She smiles as she points. “Kitchens over there.” He nods fixing his collar. “Thanks Lacy.” Laura frowns as he walks away. “It’s Laura, not Lacy.” She says after him.

____

 _ **Friday Morning**_  

Peter wipes down Scott’s highchair as Cora bounds into the kitchen. “I think I found him!” Peter raises an eyebrow as Scott babbles in his playpen. “Found who exactly?”

He ask as he unpacks the groceries Chris brought. Cora stands in front of the pantry. “Our grandfather. Mom’s dad. We can finally meet him and maybe he’ll come and live her with us. He has a boat down by the marina and it’s called the _Alpha_.”

Peter sighs looking down at his younger sister. “Cora, I thought we talked about this. Mom’s dad ran out on her, Luke and grandma when she was younger. Our Dad was an only child. We have Luke and he’s barely all the way there. Dads parents died when he was my age and grandma passed before you were born. We’re on our own kid. We only have each other and I know it’s scary but we’ve got each other’s backs right?” Cora wipes away her tears nodding softly. “Mhmm.” Peter pulls her into a tight hug, petting her hair as she sobs softly. Chris stands in the doorway, frowning softly.

____

Laura, Kali and Lydia lay on the field as the sun shines brightly. “So Laura how do I pass Harris’ class? You’re not hot with all those clothes on?” Laura looks down at her flannel and jeans compared to the girls identical halter tops, mini skirts and platform sandals with perfect baby pink polish on all twenty toes.

She shakes her head. “Not really. To pass Harris’ class you should just take good notes. He also offers extra credit.” Lydia and Kali look at one another chuckling softly. “I meant an easier way. Can’t I just show a little tit maybe bend to low and an automatic _A_?” Lydia checks her phone and gasp. “Well he’s always winking at me so it’s definitely possible.”

Laura looks around awkwardly before mumbling “It’s actually a twitch, he did it to Finstock as well.” They all laugh softly. “Hey is your house free tonight?” Laura bites her inner cheek. “M-my house? Yeah, it’s free.” Lydia and Kali smile before turning back to sunbath. Laura hikes up her flannel over her stomach and lays back like the girls.

____

Laura opens the front door. She’s wearing a dark blue mini dress with sliver heels. Lydia and Matt barrel in, Kali and Ennis move to plop down on the couch Stiles waves at her while Jackson pulls him downstairs. Laura eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Where’s the others?” Kali sits on Ennis’ lap, “Last night was so awesome, but tonight.. I don’t know.” Lydia pauses her kisses with Matt. “We just wanted some place quiet. You’re such a lifesaver Laura.” Kali looks her up and down. “Do you have anyone coming by?”

Laura shakes her head. “No, but since its just the seven of us I was thinking, it’s open mic night at the _Triskelion_ , I was thinking we head down there.” Lydia and Kali look at one another. “You really wanna do that?” Laura feels self conscious as she looks around. “Not if you don’t want to.” Kali nips at Ennis’ ear as she shakes her head. “Kinda not. It’s hard to find place like this.” Laura nods smiling uncomfortably before moving into the kitchen.

____

Derek raises an eyebrow as he looks up from his phone and watches two figures stumble down the stairs. They’re going at it pretty intensely, clothes are about to come off. The television is to loud for them to notice him clearing his throat. Stiles shrieks as he glances at Derek’s figure in the blue light from the television. Derek stands as he moves to turn on the lights. “What’s going on here?” Stiles is blushing vigorously while standingbehind Jackson. “Hey, you’re from the Animal Clinic. You helped me adopt Paige.”

Jackson nods as he holds his hand out to fist pump Derek. “Hey man. I didn’t know you met Stiles. Sorry about barging in. It never occurred to me Laura was your sister. She said your house was free.” Derek nods looking at the television. “I was just watching television but, I can leave.” Stiles shakes his head. “No, Derek, it’s you’re home. What were you watching?” Stiles moves from behind Jackson and goes to plop down on the couch. Both boys look at him before joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it and I’m looking for a beta, let me know if you’re interested.


	4. The Party II (Maximum Overload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wanted to be apart of something so bad, that you go against yourself? Laura Hale wants to be friends with Lydia Martin and Kali Hazel so bad that she’s willing to give up her little sister’s tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in less than 24 hrs. 🎶Whose that girl, 🎶whose that girl, 🎶whose that girl, whose that girl 🎶  
> it’s Nirvana‼️

**_Thursday Night_**  

Derek bounces Scott as they wait for Laura to finish getting ready. Cora let’s out a blood curdling scream from downstairs and they run to figure out what’s the problem. They’re met with thousands of people littering their home and outside of it. Laura spots Kali and taps her, making the brunette turn around. “Hey Laura, what’s up?” Laura looks around helplessly. “Kali.. what’s going on?”

Kali smiles as she takes in the outrageous party, “Well when everyone hears about a place with parental vacancy things kinda get outta control. It’s the power of word of mouth, I guess.” She shrugs as Laura face contorts in anger. “Hey listen, it’s BYOB so you’re not gonna run out.”Laura exhales shakily as she watches a kid dance on their dining room table. “The thing is Kali, my family and I were heading out to dinner.” Kali nods,“You’re gonna miss an amazing party, I even asked Ennis to invite that girl you like from the band.. Jennifer!”

Derek shakes his head as Scott begins whining. “Laura! Okay enough is enough. Here’s an idea, what do you say we toss everyone out and lock the damn doors?” Kali raises her perfectly manicured eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. “He’s kidding right? You can’t do that. I would be so incredibly embarrassed.” Laura looks from Derek to Kali and sighs defeatedly. Kali smiles softly as she walks away. “I can’t believe Lydia didn’t call you.” Derek side eyes his sister warily as he bounces Scott. “Laura..”

_**12am** _

Peter enters his family’s preserve and is met with several emotions ranging from anger, disappointment, disgust and back to rage. There’s kids laying on his parents tombstones, fucking in his Mother’s rose-bed, vomiting in his Dad’s shed. He hops out of his car and strides up the steps. He’s so angry he could pull the door off it’s hinges, but it’s wide open.

The house is more than a wreck. It reeks and someone is smoking in Cora’s tent. There’s stuff smeared on the walls. The family portrait is crooked. Garbage is littering the floor, Peter doesn’t know what he’s stepping in but it was never meant to grace the presence of his white and orange Balenciaga sneakers.

There’s a blonde girl who is jumping around nude. He spots a disheveled Derek with a pile of bed sheets in his arms. “Derek! What the hell is going on here?!” Derek shouts,“They’re in my bedroom, they’re in the bathrooms, they’re in the showers, they’re in Scott’s nursery, they’re in Mom’s office, they’re in Dad’s sewing room, they’re in Cora’s tent. Peter, they spilled something on my sheets and broke my lava lamp!” Peter sighs angrily. “Did you bring them here?” Derek shakes his head, “Would you bring these maniacs here?”

A tall boy with brown locks walks by drinking a brownish liquid out of Scott’s bottle. Derek makes a grab for it shouting. The guy pushes him yelling, “Hey! Why don’t you getcha own!” Derek drops his sheets and almost hits the guy but Peter manages to hold him back. “C’mon Derek! Is Scott sleep?” Derek breaks out of the hold. “Could you?” Peter shakes his head. “We’ve gotta get him to bed. “Oh where do you suggest, the panic room?”

Cora drags Laura towards her tent and unzips it. “Someone’s smoking in my tent!” She says waving the smoke away from her nose and coughing lightly. Laura zips the tent back. “We’ll air it out.” Cora sighs and tilts her head. “It’ll smell like Fort Knox.” Laura nods as she touches Cora’s shoulder. “Okay, well you can sleep in my room.”

Cora shakes her head. “Someone threw up in your room.” Just then Lydia walks by grinning widely as she dances to the music. “This party is way more live then the last one! Oh, also I’m super sorry about Kali and I getting our wires crossed. I could’ve swore she said she was gonna call you.” Laura nods politely. “It’s totally fine.” She says to Lydia’s back as she walks away from her.

Cora exhales angrily calling after them. “No it’s not.” She stares up at her elder sister, “It’s not okay.” Laura rolls her eyes. “Leave me alone. Everyone is having fun.” Cora scoffs, “I’m not. You’re not. That’s not everyone.” Just then a crash is heard. Laura runs towards the living room. She looks back at Cora. “What do you want me to do?”

____

_**Friday Morning** _

Laura enters the bathroom where Lydia and Kali are cleaning themselves up. Kali’s leaning down to take a sip of water from the faucet so her Advil will go down easier. Laura calls out. “Don’t drink that water. It’s horrible.” Kali looks at her through the mirror. “I’m dead anyway.” Lydia turns offering her an Advil. Laura shakes her head, smiling softly. “Advil wouldn’t help, thanks.” Lydia turns around and pops three. “Suit yourself.”

Laura stares at the backs of the two girls. “Talk about dead...w-we killed my house.” Kali brushes her hair up in a bun. “And tell your house I know how it feels.” Laurasquirms slightly, “So, maybe we need to find a new place.” Both girls are completely ignoring her. Kali pulls her eyes open. “Look at me. You guys have any visine?” Lydia shakes her head. “I am so looking forward to gym right now. I just.. I can’t.” Laura begins to get frustrated. “So no more surprise parties. okay?”

Lydia and Kali look at each other. “What is she talking about?” They turn to her. Lydia repeats herself. “What are you talking about?” Laura sighs softly. “C’mon you guys. There was so much food stamped into the rug, I could serve it in the cafeteria. And you should’ve seen the bathrooms. And I heard a couple people were lying on my Parents tombstones in my family cemetery. None of my siblings seem to be talking to me right now. And I know it sounds stupid but, someone broke my brother’s lava lamp.” Lydia finishes reapplying her lip gloss. “His lava lamp? Isn’t that kind of…passé?”

Kali leans against the sink and snorts. “So, why didn’t you say something?” Laura clutches her bag strap. “Now I am.” Lydia and Kali look unimpressed. Kali plays with the hairs at the nape of her neck “Oh. Okay, well, now we know.” They both move towards the door and Laura follows them. “Wait. I’m not mad. J-just, does it have to be my house all the time?”

Lydia turns back to face Laura as she zips up her Burberry purse, her voice dripping mock sweetness “Oh forget it. I mean, we don’t have to do anything.” She turns back out the door. “God! Now I’m really looking forward to gym.” Kali looks back at Laura, but she doesn’t say anything, as she follows behind Lydia. The door shuts leaving Laura in a empty girls bathroom.


	5. Boys will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are mean sometimes, absolutely for no fucking reason. Cora and Scott experience some gut wrenching things, their older siblings try hard to be comforting.

_ **4pm** _

Cora sits under a tree in the schoolyard reading while she waits for pickup. A brunette boy walks towards her, two redheads trailing behind. “Hey, are you the girl whose parents are dead?” Cora eyes flick up over her script. “Yeah? What about it?” The boy steps down harshly on Cora’s foot. “Just wondering how terrible of a kid do you have to be for both your parents to bow out.”

Cora’s eyes burn with tears that want to spill out. The boy laughs moving back as she stands up, grabbing her bag and calmly walking away.

Derek spots her through the gate, he’s smiling. Normally Laura picks Cora up but since  no one is talking to her, he’s decided to surprise her with an ice cream and arcade date. He calls her name signaling,“Cora! Cora! Over there!” He shouts, while swiftly maneuvering through children and parents. Cora walks towards him, tears streaming down her face.

Derek kneels down, “Hey! What’s wrong?” She tells him while hyperventilating and stumbling over words. He places a hand over her chest and inhales slowly. “Show me where they are.” Cora breathes with Derek as she scans the yard, she sees the three boys near the gymnasium entrance and points.

Derek takes her by the hand and quickly makes his way to the three children. He smiles predatorily and flicks the forehead of the brunette. “I hear you have a problem with my family.” The kid stares Derek in his eyes. “Yeah, what about it?” Derek drops his bag as he lifts the little boy up by his shirt.

“Stuart?! Oh my god! What the hell?” The boy in Derek’s grasp squirms kicking his legs and screaming. “Daddy!”

Derek side eyes a man dressed in faded denim jeans and a plaid Henley. “Just what do you think you’re doing son?”Derek rolls his eyes as he shakes Stuart. “Your kid made my sister cry.” Stuart’s father places a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “That may very well be son, but you need to put my boy down before I arrest your ass.”

Derek drops the boy, which makes him fall on his butt and he cries loudly. Derek turns and stares at Stuart’s father. “You’re a police officer?” Stuart’s father holds up his badge after readjusting Stuart’s shirt. “I’m the goddamn Sheriff of Beacon Hills County.”

_____

Laura sits at a bar playing with a cup as Kali photographs her. “Why did I take a art class again?” She asks. Laura laughs softly, “You said it’d be an easy B.” Kali scoffs as she looks into the viewfinder. “Imagine my surprise when I realized, she’d be having us do actually work.” Laura laughs as the bartender passes by. “Just take a few pictures of Ennis and title it: _Young_ _Lust_.”

Kali laughs softly as they watch Ennis and his band mates run through sound check. She nudges her, “I’m sorry about how things went down with Lydia. She’s an only child and sometimes, hearing the word ‘ _No_ ’ really pisses her off. I know I wasn’t any better but, you know... Anywho, are your siblings still giving you a hard time?”

Laura pushes her hair back. “Honestly? They’ve completely iced me out. I mean I know what I did was selfish and it definitely affected them but, they’ve done things too and I never turned my back on them.” Kali nods as she contemplates. “Have you tried getting them to see your point of view?”

Laura sighs. “It’s not worth it. I’m gonna head out, tell Jennifer to call me when their set is finished. She hops off the stool, grabs her tote bag and sweater. She looks at Jennifer playing the drums erratically before waving  goodbye to Kali and turning to walk out the door.

______

_**8pm** _

Peter can hear Scott’s cries before he enters the home. He looks over to where Chris has the infant in the kitchen sink. Chris looks up to see Peter and frowns deeply. “Has Scott gotten his MMRV vaccination?” Peter stares at him confused. “What the hell is that?” Chris wets the child’s head. “Has your brother gotten his measles-mumps-rubella-varicella vaccine?”

Peter moves to stand beside Chris as he watches his brother’s face contort in pain. “No, I don’t believe so. His first birthday hasn’t passed yet.” Chris shakes his head. “Meaning he isn’t old enough to be vaccinated and is susceptible to unvaccinated children. God dammit! I think he has measles. I’m so tired of these anti-vaxxers! If **you’re** not going to  vaccinate **your** **kid** because of **your** **ignorance** that’s **your** **problem**! **You** shouldn’t enforce **your** **problems** on the rest of the world!” Peter frowns as he grabs Scott’s towel and scoops him out of the sink. “Okay. So how do we cure it?!”

Scott wails against Peter’s chest. Chris grabs the baby bag and moves to put on his red and gray Nike Zooms.Peter watches him bouncing Scott as Laura stumbles into the house. She leans against the living room doorway. “We’re going to the hospital!”

Peter lays Scott on the couch and tries putting a onesie on his squirming form. “W-what’s going on? Is Scott okay?” Peter glances at her and doesn’t answer as he scoops his little brother up and walks out behind Chris. Laura frowns as she follows.

______

 **_ Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department _ **

Derek and Cora sit at the entrance, Cora swings her feet while sniffling softy.“D-Derek?Where’s Peter? What’s taking him so long?” Derek pulls Cora into a strong embrace. “He’ll be here soon.” He presses the lock button on his iPhone and sighs defeatedly as the screen lights up to show that it’s dead.

Standing up and waving down a female officer. “E-excuse me? My phone is dead. Can I please get a charger?” The officer looks up from her magazine and nods.“Sure, would you like pizza as well?” Derek nods until he realizes she’s being facetious. 

Stiles bounds through the door wearing Jackson’s letterman jacket and holding a takeout bag from _Reigning Hale_. Derek calls out his name. “Stiles!” Stiles whirls around with a raised eyebrow. “Derek? What are you doing here?”

Derek rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I met your dad and brother. I didn’t make a good impression either. He’s holding us until one of our parents can come and pick us up...”Cora sniffles as she cries into her hands. Derek moves back to comfort her.

Stiles kneels beside him. “So, call your parents and tell them you’re in a pickle.” Derek stares at Stiles’ face rubbing soothing circles into  Cora’s back. “Our parents died in a car crash Stiles. I just need to call my brother. Do you have a charger?”

Stiles nods fishing his portable charger and phone out of his pocket. He hands them both to Derek. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. Call your brother on my phone.” Derek nods, dialing Peter’s number. Stiles stands up and walks towards his father’s office. He shuts the door and there’s a few tense minutes as Derek waits for Peter to pickup.

______

_**Beacon Hills Medical Hospital** _

 Peter lays on a hospital bed with a sleeping Scott. Chris sits on a chair nearby. Doctor Lehman explains to them that, 

‘Scott will need to stay over night. There isn’t a precise treatment for measles. You all will need to watch him closely because the infection can lead to other problems, like: ear infections, croup, diarrhea, pneumonia, and encephalitis. Scott needs to be pumped of fluids constantly. He needs plenty of rest and you may give him non-aspirin medicine for the fever if it’s making him uncomfortable. He also has to be kept away from other children for the next four days, since his rash has appeared.’

Both men nod in unison Scott whimpers in his sleep. Peter’s phone vibrates softly in his pocket. Laura walks in with three cups of coffee. As the doctor walks out of the room. Peter slowly sits up.“Okay. Okay. I’ll be right there.” She raises an eyebrow setting the cups down. “What’s so urgent?”

Peter slips off the bed and grabs his car keys. “Derek and Cora are being held at the police station, they’ve been there all day. Something about a boy making Cora cry, Derek roughing him up and he turning out to be the new Sheriff’s kid.” Peter rolls his eyes. “We really don’t need to be dealing with any of this. But, here we are.” He sighs loudly leaving the hospital room.

Laura frowns staring at Scott’s sleeping form, she hands Chris his cup of coffee.

“It’s scary how all this has happened. Just 6 months ago I was so excited for my senior year. Now, I’m so lost. Mom and Dad are gone and nothing is or will ever be the same. My little sister lives in a tent because she doesn’t feel safe in her bedroom anymore. My eldest brother had to dropout his last semester before obtaining his degree, in order to take care of us (talk about a breeding ground for resentment). My brother might have an anger problem and my baby brother has measles.”

Laura sighs quietly plopping down in the other chair. Chris clears his throat. “Would you like a hug?”

______

_**Beacon Hills Police Department** _

_**12am** _

“As I said before Sheriff it’s fine. I’m sorry for the miscommunication and I’ll be sure to have a conversation with Derek.” Peter smiles charmingly as the new Beacon Hills Sheriff, John Stilinski escorts him and his siblings out of the police station.

John looks at Peter, Cora and Derek. “I truly am sorry. I honestly don’t know what made Stuart fix his mouth to say something so horrible.” He looks down at his twelve year old son, whose grimacing while standing in front of Cora.

The Sheriff slaps his kid at the cuff of his head. “Go ahead and apology to the young lady. It’s the least you could do.” Stuart huffs as if disinterested. “Sorry that your parents died and left you all alone. That you’ve got no one to tuck you in at night, kiss your booboos or cuddle with after a nightmare. I’m sorry that all you have is your siblings and they aren’t going to replace the hole of your dead parents. I’m sorry that when it’s Father’s Day, Mother’s Day, Christmas or Thanksgiving. There will always be two seats on either side of the table where your parents belong and no one will ever sit in them again.”

Peter stares coldly at the young man. “Good Night Sheriff.” John looks from his son to Peter and then back at Stuart. “I-I’m—“ before he can finish his apology, the Hale children load up into Peter’s truck and drive off. John Stilinski watches the car speed down the road before looking back to Stuart. “What the hell was that?! Why would you open your mouth to say such hurtful things?” Stuart looks at his father and shrugs. “It’s the truth, no?” The Sheriff tugs Stuart back into the station by his ear.

______

_**Beacon Hills Medical Hospital** _

Derek, Cora and Peter quietly walk into Scott’s hospital room. Laura is laying on the bed holding Scott and Chris is asleep in the chair beside the bed. The three of the pull up chairs to sleep on as well.

The hospital was nice enough to leave extra pillows and blankets for them. In the lightly lit room. Cora cries softly. Derek takes her hand on one side of the chair and Peter takes her other hand. Peter breaks the silence mumbling, “That kid’s a dick.”

Derek laughs humorlessly. “He gives off such serial killer vibes. I almost wanted to threaten to rip his throat out. With. My. Teeth. But thought about the horror that would be for everyone.” Cora laughs lightly as she sniffles, her voice coming out soft. “Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Both answer in unison. “Hell No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like this leave a comment or kudos. Possibly both?!


End file.
